Instant canapé
by Eliott-sama
Summary: Troisième petit one shot, toujours du JasXdavid, avec un petit essai de David en seme mais je vous en dit pas plus. Pour savoir, ben lisez le... Warning: Citron à maturité pafraite XP


(Et voilà le troisième d'une longue série *je ne suis jamais à court d'idées quand il s'agit de yaoi, et puis ils m'inspirent ces deux là*. Comme je sais que les fanfics sur ce couple sont hyper rares, je me suis dit que j'allais en faire profiter les fans qui, comme moi, se sont retrouvées frustrées... u_u ALlez enjoy! ^ ^)(Si ça plaît j'en posterait d'autres... ^^)

-Waaah... J'en peux plus je suis claqué...

David se dirigea mollement vers le canapé en cuir sombre avant de s'y affaler mollement, rejetant la tête en arrière pour pousser un ultime soupir. Son frère rentra dans la pièce sur ses talons et se fit une petite place sur l'accoudoir, le brun ayant pris toute la place sur les coussins. Il jeta un regard à son jumeau, qui soupira à nouveau et replia ses jambes pour permettre au blond de s'installer en miroir en face de lui, la tête sur le second accoudoir.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent, pendant lesquelles les deux jumeaux décompressaient de la journée harassante qui avait été la leur ce jour là. Ils avaient passé leur temps à courir de tavernes en bistrots pour finalement ne trouver que d'innombrables dettes et de dures heures de corvées épuisantes. Ils avaient finalement abandonné sur le coup de vingt et une heures, et étaient rentrés à l'hôtel, fatigués, et sur les nerfs.

Jasdero finit par relever la tête, dévisageant son frère, toujours silencieux. Il ne savait pas bien s'il était en train de dormir ou bien s'il pensait les yeux fermés. Il se redressa tout à fait, et se retrouva en tailleur, les jambes sous celles de son frère qui ne réagit pas à son mouvement.

Il se mit à jouer avec une mèche blonde, ne sachant trop quoi faire, mais ne voulant pas non plus réveiller son frère s'il dormait.

Le blond n'était pas vraiment du genre patient, mais quand il s'agissait de son frère, il faisait de petites entorses à ses habitudes, et il finissait toujours par lui céder ce genre de choses. Ainsi, il attendait, tranquillement, les yeux posés sur le torse de son frère qui se soulevait doucement au rythme de sa respiration.

Les minutes passèrent ainsi, le silence s'épaississant à mesure qu'elles s'écoulaient, et la pièce avait à présent pour seul fond sonore, l'imperceptible froissement provoqué par le mouvement des doigts du blond dans ses cheveux.

Mais bientôt, il en eut assez. Sa main quitta ses cheveux pour s'aventurer sur le dossier de cuir du canapé. Elle faisait de petits voyages, allant et venant sur ses deux doigts, le long la matière sombre et froide qui composait le meuble. Puis, elle s'aventurait un peu plus loin, et ainsi de suite.

Jusqu'au moment ou ses doigts s'aventurèrent sur le tortueux sentier de la jambe gauche de son frère. La respiration du brun sembla se troubler une seconde, mais il ne sembla pas se réveiller et Jasdero continua son périple, à travers les terres mystérieuses du corps de son frère. Il riait doucement, à présent à quatre pattes sur le canapé, face au corps endormi de son jumeau.

Sa main se glissa le long de la jambe du brun pour finir sur sa hanche, et progresser doucement vers le torse. Au fur et à mesure des avancées, de plus en plus lointaines, le blondinet se penchait en avant et finit par surplomber son frère.

David poussa un grognement quand il sentit une chose froide se glisser sous son T-shirt mais il restait plongé dans ses rêves. Son frère laissa échapper un nouveau rire et le dévisagea un moment.

Soudain, Jasdero se figea. David gémit faiblement, et tendit une main à l'aveuglette devant lui. Il tâtonna dans le vide jusqu'à trouver la tête de son frère et lui intima, d'une légère pression de la main, de la baisser pour finalement plaquer un baiser endormi sur ses lèvres. Le blond resta un moment dubitatif, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, puis il se rendit compte que son frère était toujours endormi, et même, qu'il était en plein rêve.

"-Jas... hn... nan... reste je... ah... J... Jas..."

Le blond observait la scène, perplexe, le regard moqueur, lorsqu'il sentit soudain quelque chose de dur contre son genou. Il échappa un rire avant de se pencher pour de bon sur le corps endormi de son frère.

"-A ce que je vois tu t'amuses bien. Hihi..."

Il dévisagea à nouveau son frère, puis un sourire narquois étira le coin de ses lèvres alors qu'une idée venait de germer dans un coin de son esprit. Il déposa un léger baiser au coin des lèvres du brun qui gémit faiblement puis recula légèrement et entreprit de défaire le pantalon de son jumeau. Celui-ci se laissa faire, haletant, toujours endormi, mais au moment où les lèvres de son frère se posèrent sur sa peau, il ne put réprimer un soupir de plaisir et sa tête bascula vers l'arrière.

Il était toujours plongé dans son rêve, mais les sensations étaient bien réelles. Il gémissait, la respiration irrégulière, les paupières crispées tandis qu'il sentait la langue de son frère aller et venir le long de son bas ventre.

Soudainement submergé par une vague de chaleur et de plaisir, il se libéra, le souffle court, dans un gémissement rauque.

Il ouvrit un œil, finalement réveillé (il à quand même un sommeil de plomb le gaillard), et se figea. Il dévisagea son frère, sans comprendre, il se demanda s'il rêvait encore mais tout semblait bien réel. Il ouvrit la bouche, voulant dire quelque chose, mais il fut coupé par son frère qui lui lança, en rigolant.

"-Putain David, fais gaffe! Tu m'en as mis partout!

-..."

Jasdero s'essuya lentement le visage, et le brun piqua un fard monumental.

Son regard se promena sur le torse nu de son frère, puis remonta le long de sa nuque jusqu'au visage qu'il avait involontairement souillé, et il sentit soudain une bouffée de chaleur monter à nouveau en lui. Il se jeta violemment sur son frère, le plaquant contre l'accoudoir de cuir, inversant les rôles. Il le dévisagea à nouveau avant de l'embrasser avidement.

Il esquissa une grimace en rencontrant le goût amer de sa propre semence (beurk XD) mais approfondit rapidement le baiser et glissa ses mains sur le torse du blond. Il se détacha lentement, et répliqua, la respiration saccadée.

"-Jas... redis moi ça encore une fois, et je te viole sur place..."

Le blond sourit et le planta un regard insolent dans celui de son frère.

"-C'est promis?

-..."

Le brun ne répondit pas mais se contenta de passer sensuellement sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure. Le blond eu un léger flottement tandis qu'un frisson d'anticipation lui parcourait l'échine. Un sourire narquois illumina son visage et la même lueur étrange passa dans les yeux des deux jumeaux.

"-Dans ce cas..."

Le brun se pencha sur son frère et plaqua ses lèvres contres les siennes, dans un baiser passionné. Il fit glisser sa langue le long de la gorge du blond, mordillant la peau laiteuse et sucrée de sa moitié.

Il avança légèrement sa jambe, allant plaquer son genoux contre l'intimité de son jumeau. Celui-ci émit un petit gémissement et ferma brusquement les yeux, envahit par une spirale de sensations; le brun avait entreprit d'explorer le corps du blond, laissant des marques brûlantes dans sa nuque et sur le haut de son torse.

Une de ses mains s'était engouffrée sous la ceinture de son pantalon et caressait lentement son membre déjà gonflé par le désir à travers le tissus du boxer. Jasdero ne pouvait plus retenir ses gémissements et plaqua en vain une de ses mains sur sa bouche pour tenter d'étouffer les cris de plaisirs qui naissaient dans sa gorge.

De l'autre main, David entreprit de défaire la ceinture du blond et abaissa la pièce de tissu devenue trop gênante. Il se redressa et contempla la vision parfaite de son Jasdero, complètement soumis, se tordant de plaisir sous ses mains. Il se demanda même un instant s'il ne s'agissait pas d'un fantasme.

Mais le Jasdero qui gémissait sous lui, les yeux mi-clos et la respiration haletante était bel et bien réel. Celui-ci lui le fixa un moment avant d'entrouvrir les lèvres.

"-Dav... Ahn...!"

Le blond ne put finir sa phrase car déjà une nouvelle vague de plaisir le submergeait. Il jeta un regard suppliant à son frère qui sembla revenir à la réalité, un sourire sadique au coin des lèvres. Il se pencha de nouveau sur son jumeau et vint lui mordiller sensuellement le lobe de l'oreille avant de lui murmurer, d'une voix suave et provocatrice.

"-Alors? Tu aimes ce que je te fais?"

Le blond le regarda un instant, voulant lui lancer une pique mais il fut coupé par un gémissement étouffé. Le souffle court, il finit par répondre;

"-O... oui..."

Le sourire du brun s'agrandit et il planta son regard dans celui de son frère.

"-Tu veux que je continue?"

La main baladeuse s'aventura sous le boxer, accentuant encore sa délicieuse torture, allant et venant avec lenteur le long du sexe du blond. Celui-ci se cambra, laissant échapper un cri plus intense que les autres.

"-David... Si tu Ah... si tu ne me prends pas maintenant... hn... Je te jure que je te massacre... sur place..."

L'intéressé émit un petit rire et embrassa avidement le blond avant de répondre.

"-A tes ordres Jasdero-sama..."

Un tourbillon de sensations et de couleur les emporta alors. Ils bougeaient, l'un dans l'autre, traversés par de violentes vagues de plaisir. Quand ils arrivèrent enfin au point culminant de ce plaisir, ils se libérèrent, haletants, et s'endormirent ainsi dans les bras l'un de l'autre, David blotti sur le torse de son frère.


End file.
